Vegas meeting House
by marg h
Summary: What will happen if our House will meet the beautiful Catherine Willows?About both of the shows House MD and CSI!
1. Chapter 1

**Vegas meeting House**

**SUMMARY:** What happen if our House will be in a crime scene in Vegas and will meet the beautiful Catherine Willows CSI.  
**WARNINGS:** Spoilers House for season 2/3 but will be things that we made up. Spoilers CSI for season 7 but and again some made up things.  
**CHARACTER:** not mine...   
**THANKS:** To Mick that gived the idea! and to Michal that write the story in English after that i wirte it in Hebrew...

**Chapter 1**

It all started on a seemingly regular day for every other man except, of course, Dr. Gregory House. A man fairly past his youth, but not quite old yet, he wasn't the next Brad Pitt, but he wasn't ugly as it was, not properly shaved, okay, plain old _not_ shaved. But the most important feature mentioning in House's appearance is his right leg. His right leg was missing a muscle after a painful surgery. Now, he walks around with his trusty cane.

But let us not forget about the inside shall we, for House has the most "charismatic" personality. Today was just like any other day, he got up, took a shower okay, that's not quite for sure got dressed and was late for work, an ordinary day. But something was different with House today, could that be happiness? Was that even possible?

Dr. Lisa Cuddy, House's attractive boss, the doctor which operated on House's leg at the time, was very surprised to see House, the most unpleasant and unhappy person on the world, coming in with a smile plastered on his face. Her initial reaction was to go to Dr. Wilson, House's best and only friend.

She walked into his office, not even bothering to knock and asked, "What happened to House?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" he defended himself quickly, "what ever he's done this time; it has nothing to do with me!"

"He hasn't done anything!" Cuddy informed him

"Oh...good. Then what's wrong?" Wilson asked confused

"He's happy…."

"Yeah right! And I'm god!" he chuckled

Cuddy reached out her hand to shake his, "well then, nice to meet you god, I'm Dr. Lisa Cuddy…"

"You're serious?"

"Do I _look_ like I'm joking?! Go see for yourself and you tell me!" she didn't even manage to finish her sentence and Wilson was already on his way to House.

……………..

"So what did you do this time?" Wilson asked House

"Me? Nothing at all" House said with an innocent look

"That smile on your face…"

"Oh, the smile! I'm going on vacation!"

"Haha, that's a good one! Like hell you're going on vacation!" Wilson laughed

"No! I'm being serious here!"

"Yeah right, like Cuddy would actually let you"

"Wanna put your money where your mouth is?"

"No problem"

"Okay, 50 bucks says she'll let me"

"You're on!"

……………..

10 minutes later:

"But how?" asked a surprised Wilson

"A magician never tells his secrets! Now where is my money?" he asked with his hand out

Wilson pulled his wallet out of his back pocket, grabbed a 50 and gave it to House's reaching hand. "Well, come on, how?"

"I'm going lecturing…..in Vegas!"

"For real? And she believed you?"

"Yep! She had no option other than say yes, and besides, I've got enough over time to take a vacation!"

"Whatever"

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

House's flight has landed safely and secure a few hours ago, but our House would never pick up the phone and call Wilson. Instead, his phone rings and House glances at the caller ID before answering.

"Are you okay? The landing was alright?" the other voice says

"Yes I'm all right _mum_! Don't worry, I landed safely. I've been a bad boy forgetting to call you" House said, knowing it would annoy Wilson.

"Very funny House!" Wilson draws back sarcastically

Still laughing House replays, "I think so too"

"Okay, I don't want to argue with you. Where are you now?"

"Just about to get out of the hotel"

"Where to?" Wilson asked, with a hint of worry. With House you never knew what kind of mess he'll land himself into, and he's in Vegas for god's sake!

"To the pub, to get a drink, what do you think?"

"I think that in two days you have a major speech to give and you need to relax that's what I think"

"Yes mummy"

"House!"

"Bye!" House said quickly and shut the phone before Wilson got a chance to reply.

In Las Vegas Crime Lab:

Just about to finish her 14-hours shift, wrapping up her murder case of a stripper whom was ditched in a car wreck inside a car that was just about to get crushed. _'I've had worse cases before' _Catherine Willows thought to herself. Tomorrow at last she will have a free weekend from work, finally some rest and well needed sleep. But she knew before she started dreaming about her bed what she really needed was a good strong drink, with a sweet desert. Her daughter Lindsey was at a sleep-over with her friends, she wouldn't be back till tomorrow afternoon.

She got home, freshened up and changed her cloths and drove off to her regular pub.

At the pub:

House walked into the bar with a good mood. Even though he was in Vegas, he decided he wouldn't hire a hooker, but he'll try his charms on one of the local girls.

And that's exactly when he saw her.

A blond, or maybe red-head, he wasn't entirely sure, but he knew for sure that she was gorgeous unlike any of the other girls around there, all of whom looked legally 16, and ilegally 22, she looked around his age with matching ocean blue eyes. House noticed she was sitting alone, and thought _'what more does a guy need to buy her a drink? And that's how it all started'…_

"This seat taken, or is the boyfriend at the bathroom?" he asked smoothly

"It's vacant" she said nonchalantly

"So…" House started while sitting down beside her, the woman turning around to look at him decently, "what brings someone like you over here?"

"Someone like me?" she asked with hidden anger

"I meant someone as pretty as you…didn't get that out right did I eh? I'll try again," he waited a bit and continued hoping she wouldn't get the wrong idea from what he was about to say as well, "you come here a lot?"

She just giggled a bit in return.

"That's lame too, isn't it? How about… your father must be a gardener if he got this sweet flower like you"

She continued giggling and added, "I wouldn't mind for a gardener father for my real one"

"Why, that bad?" House asked curious

"You can't even begin to imagine"

House held out his hand for hers to shake, "Dr. Gregory House"

"Catherine Willows" she said while shaking his hand, "let me guess, you're not from around here"

"Actually, I'm not. How did you figure it out?"

"You're not that awful, and I think I'd remember someone walking in this bar with a cane"

"Know everyone don't you?"

"Not everyone but, like my father says, Vegas is a small city"

"Vegas? Small?" House asked skeptically

"Yes, Vegas, don't be so surprised"

"I'm not…"

"Wait a minute, Doctor?"

"Just now getting it eh?" House said jokingly

"A young handsome doctor with a cane…"

"Well, not that young but handsome that's right" House said with a wink

"Young, handsome, doctor, funny and single? Something isn't right with that scenario"

"Well, let's just say that once you get to know me, you don't like me that much. How about you? Young attractive, employed and-"

"You don't know if I work" she cut him off smiling

"Right, my bad. Do you work?"

"Yes, I'm a CSI"

"CSI? Aren't those the ones that don't make it as doctors or scientists and become CSI?" he said disrespectfully, like the House we all know and love.

"If it bothers you I can go" she said while gathering her stuff and getting up

"No no, don't go!" House stopped her, "I told you people don't like me once they get to know me better"

"Is it that important for you that I don't leave?" she asked curiously

"Well, not everyday you meet a woman who is amazing, smart, funny, has an interesting job-"

But he was cut off again by Catherine when she said, "I get it"

This time, House didn't let his opportunity slip away after she sat back down next to him; he leaned closer to her and kissed her.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The morning arrived.

So it arrived Catherine thought, does it mean we have to wake up? Nope! Nevertheless, she started stirring in the bed, waking up. She opened her eyes just to realize someone's hand on her. Last night was still a little blurry for her. She remembered herself in a pub with this cute doctor, they drank and talked, he offered to take her home because she was drunk – some might say wasted, and he didn't drink. She accepted his offer.

The morning arrived for House as well, though he was happy to welcome it, at least I didn't spend money this time he thought to himself, thinking what Cuddy would have said.

He was awake for quite a while now, just looking at the beauty in his hands. He noticed she wasn't starting to awake and just watched her, taking her time to come to her senses…

"Good morning" he whispered soothingly and lovingly

"Morning" she replied sleepily as she turned to face him

"How did you sleep?"

"o-okay I guess" she said with a yawn

"I made some breakfast from some of the stuff you've got downstairs" he said and pointed at a cabinet near them, occupied with a try full with pancakes, orange juice and some toasts. He was actually a bit shocked from himself. House the tough hard guy everyone thought and said he was. The one some might even call him an – if not worse – made breakfast. Him! He was trying to deny it already.

"This is good" she said after tasting the pancakes, drank the juice and took a bit from the toast.

"Good healthy, isn't it?" he said giggling to himself

"Bothers you?"

"Hardly"

After that, the awkward silence arrived, like always. After almost 5 minutes they resumed talking,

"So…" she said

"So…" he said

Again that silence

"You're a regular here?"

She laughed, "Breaking the ice is hard isn't it?"

"Yeah…" they laughed for a bit then stopped.

"So…"

"So…"

"We should better stop with this don't ya think?" House asked

"Sorry, I'm still a bit hazy from last night…I must have drank too much"

"Actually, you _did_ drink too much" he said teasing her. She hit him in the shoulder

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"Don't be nasty"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to…" he said and started tickling her, "you forgive me?"

While laughing loudly she said, "ye-ye-yes! Just stop!"

"Okay, I stopped."

And again, that awkward silence came, they just stared at each other without moving, slowly leaning in to each other, they were a mere inch away when suddenly, the phone rang.

"Willows" Cath answered her phone

"Mom?" the sound of Lindsey, Catherine's daughter filled her ears

"Honey! How are you?" she asked quite surprised. For a moment there she forgot about her daughter.

"Mum, did you forget about me?"

"No! Why would you say that?"

"Because you were supposed to come pick me up half an hour ago!"

"Oh my! You're right" Cath said glancing at the watch "wait there, Ill be there in two minutes"

"Who is it?" House asked from behind here

"Are you with someone?" Lindsey asked

"No, it's the TV you're hearing hon, Ill be there in two okay?"

"NO!! I mean, you don't need to already…Hilary's mother is giving me a lift. Ill be home in 10"

"10 minutes!?" she raised her voice a bit, without realizing it

"Okay, sorry, 6 minutes" Lindsey said slightly afraid

"No, I didn't mean…I'm sorry. Okay, Ill see you in 5. Bye honey!"

"Bye mom" she said and hung up the phone

House listened to the conversation, but he didn't exactly understand what was going on, who was she talking to? Maybe he'll find out that she's married in the end, not that he would mind…

"Everything okay?" he asked her when the conversation ended, she seemed nervous all of a sudden

"You have to go! NOW!"

"What is it? Please don't tell me you're married"

"okay, if I haven't told you this last night Ill tell you now…" she breathed ion a deep breath, House was already expecting the worse, "I'm a divorcee, my ex-husband was murdered they never found the killer and I have a girl that's going to be here in 2 minutes!"

This he did not expect.

"Well? Come-on! Hurry up!" she rushed him, helped him gather his cloths that were all around the room. She walked him to the door,

"So I guess Ill see ya later" he said

"Actually, it's more like goodbye" she told him

"Does that mean I won't see you again?"

"I don't know, maybe we'll meet again, you can never know what life holds for us"

"So…"

"She'll be here every second…"

He kissed her and left.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note:** Yeah, I know you want to kill me cause he took me a year to post a new part, but it's because I'm writing it in Hebrew and a good friend changing it to English (Thanks Dana!!), hope you will like it and please review!

**Chapter 4**

It was 12am when Catherine finely fell asleep after a long day at work, but suddenly out of nowhere the phone rang

"Hello" said Catherine  
"Catherine, it's me Gill"

"Is something wrong?" she asked while looking at her clock, checking the time.  
"I need you. There was a murder at a lecture. The victim is detective Johnson.  
It's an important case and I need my best men on it"

"Okay" she said without thinking twice, she knew Johnson, she worked with him a couple of times.

"Great" said Grissom and gave her the address "I need you to be here ASAP"

When Catherine got there the whole CSI was there.  
Nick Stokes came to her "Hi Cath"

"Hi, fill me in!"

"So, the dead body was found about an hour after the end of the lecture, Johnson was found with blood all over him and with a fork stuck inside him. We took testimonies from most of the people that were around."

"Great" Nick turned around and started walking away.  
"Nick?" he turned around again "yeah?"

"Whose lecture was it?" he though "It was this Doctor, not from town, I think his name is…" he checked in his notepad "I found it. Gregory House" he said and walked away. Catherine was left with her mouth open, there's no way, she thought.  
Why is this happing to her? What had she done to deserve that all her colleagues will know what's going on with her private life? About her sex life?!  
She started looking for him at the hall. She saw him and she started walking towards him when suddenly Sara Sidle, another CSI stopped her "Cath?" Catherine turned around. Sara continued talking "We found on the fork half a finger print"

"So now we just have to find who it belongs to" answered Cath.

"Yeah so we took finger prints from everyone around and we sent it to the lab."

"Okay great, tell them it's at the top of our priorities"  
"Yeah and…."

"And…?"   
"We a few suspects on the list" said Gil Grissom from the back.  
Gil was Cath's friend for years; they work together for over 20 years.

Now he is the evening' shift supervisor, while she was the night' shift supervisor.

"Like who?" Catherine asked trying to get all the details.  
"Like the lecturer himself" Catherine didn't know if to lath or to cry, she only knew that if someone finds out about what she had with House, she's out of this case, even if it was _only_ one night.  
"What make's you think that?"  
"Johnson teased him at his lecture. Apparently Johnson's wife was one of House's patients. While House treated her a few secrets came to the service and when she got better she married his older brother."

"Oh, painful" answered Cath.  
"But what dose that has to do with Gre…Doctor House?"

This time Sara answered "He's the one that made them say it', in a psychological game." Grissom continued from there "Johnson tried to sue this "Doctor", but he failed. He read his file and saw that he wasn't the first to complain, that there were others" Sara stopped him "Long story short the guy is a scam"  
Catherine couldn't believe that were talking about the same shy, nice man she met at the bar, the one that made her breakfast.  
She turned around and looked at him "He probably tricked me too" she said to herself.

At the same time in a different place in the USA, at the hospital where house works everyone was enjoying there "House free" time.

Well almost everyone, House' employs Forman, Chase and Cameron were bored to death. Cuddy wouldn't let them treat any patients because she didn't trust them.  
Last time she brought them a patient when House wasn't there they nearly killed him and then asked for House' help.

They were so bored because the only things that Cuddy let them do were extra hours at the clinic, helping a stupid doctor at the hospital or sitting on their' ass doing nothing, or the worst of all going threw their' old files. Luckily House is coming back tomorrow they thought.

Unlike them Cuddy was quite satisfied from her "House free" time. She was having fun. The hospital was quiet, she had no one to fight with, no files that she has to bribe House to take. There's no one to burst into her office without knocking and without a reason. There's no one that visits her at home in the middle of the night, no one to lie for and… oh god. she missed him, a lot.

She had no idea why. Maybe she missed him because he filed her time, because she had something to wait for, "it's a good thing he's coming back tomorrow" she thought.  
Wilson was spouses to feel like Cuddy, but instead he felt angry, angry at himself.  
He should have been there with House he thought.

He knocked on Cuddy's door.  
"Yes" answered Cuddy. "May I come in?" he asked politely.  
Sure, Wilson, come in""  
She stopped working a looked at him. She saw he was worried.  
"Something happened?" She asked  
"do you know that house got into trouble in Vegas? " he asked  
"I don't know, maybe a hooker…."  
Wilson stopped her "No!"

She looked at him surprised, she saw he was truly serious, "What do you mean, 'No'?!

"I mean no…" He didn't know how to express himself, "You know what, just listen" he took his cell out of his pocket and let her hear the massage he had in the voice mailbox.

_Hey mom! How are you? Missed me?! Oh... Come on Wilson don't get upset, you know that it is because I "hate" you, right? I just finish my lecture; you have to know what happen last night, I…" _

There were a gun shot and the massage was over.

**TBC – **Like it? No? Please let me know! Thanks for reading at all and reviews are always welcome, let's hope that next chapter will come soon then latter.**   
**


	5. Chapter 5

_Note__: So after a very very long time, I'm updating. This time I wrote the story myself in English. I dear hope it's readable, please review! :]_

**Chapter 5**

"So the fingerprint on the fork belongs to no other then the _Doctor_ himself?" asked Catherine. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure Catherine" said Hodges.

_I can't believe this is happening to me. _"Thank you Hodges" she said.

Catherine took the lab results and went straight to the morgue. Grissom was waiting her there, "Nice for you to show up" whispered Gil to her when she got there.

"Okay Doc fills us in" she said, ignoring Gil.

"Okay, so the reason of death was a bullet to the head."

"We knew that, the witnesses said they heard a gun shot, but we didn't found the gun, _yet_" said Grissom.

"But what about the fork?" Asked Catherine "Is there a reason to him being there?"

"Not really… I have no idea what so ever to this _fork_" said Doc.

"Probably someone thought it was funny" Said Gil sarcastic.

"Yeah right. Thanks Doc", said Cath, she turned around and started to go out of the room.

"Catherine," said Gil, "We are investigating this Doctor, you are welcome to come and watch"

"I will" She said.

* * *

"Are you sure? I just can't see him kill someone!" cried out Cuddy to the policeman that filled her in on House.

Cuddy and Wilson took the first plane to Vegas after keeping calling House without an answer. After 3 long hours, that looked to much more than that, House called. He said he was arrested and needed a lawyer.

Even though now they were here, they couldn't talk to him, but they did send him a lawyer. The nice policeman told them that in a short time one of two things will happen; House would be relisted or goes to jail. That didn't helped Wilson to calm Cuddy down.

"Excuse me, Are you Gregory House family?"

Cuddy hold herself and put on her professional face, "Hm... No. I'm his Boss Dr. Lisa Cuddy," She send her hand out for a handshake, "And this is co-worker and friend Dr. James Wilson". And Wilson like her, send his hand out for a handshake.

Nick took the offer and shake their hands. "I CSI Stokes" He said, "I wanted to ask a few Questions, If that okay of course".

"Of course" said Cuddy.

"How long have you two known House?"

"I'm since College, I guess 20 years." said Wilson.

"And I..." continue Cuddy "something like 7-8 years."

"Good... and have he ever tried to kill someone before"

Wilson chuckled, "God No! But people tried to killed him a few time,"

"Because he is a fraud?" asked Nick.

That was Cuddy time to chuckled, "A fraud?! House?! No! He is the brilliant doctor I ever knew."

That surprised Nick a bit, "So why people would like to kill him?" he asked them.

Cuddy was the one to answer, "Let's say that he isn't the best character…"

* * *

CSI Sidle and CSI Grissom were the one the investigate House, CSI willows and Captain Brass were in the room of the other side of the mirror, listening.

"When did get to Vegas?" asked Grissom

"Two days ago" answer House calmly.

"But you haven't spent there the night." said Sidle.

"No I haven't"

"So where were you?" she kept question.

"I spend the night at a women home, is that a crime?" asked House in a harsh voice, I voice that is not scared of anything, one that buzz everything. Catherine felt her body hit up for the mention of her, she hoped Greg wouldn't spilled out her name. She hoped he was smarter than that.

"No it's not a crime," Said Grissom, "May I ask you her name?"

_Here it come, here it come _thought Catherine. "No, you may not" said House.

"What do you mean _'No'_?!" said more angry Grissom.

"I mean I don't even remembering it. Do you remember every one night stand you have, lab boy?"

Catherine didn't know if to be happy or hurt, is it possible for a man to forget her name after sex?!

"You listen to me, you..." Started Grissom to yell but was cut but the door room that opened.

"Hello" Said the man, "I'm Gregory House lawyer. Adam Novak".

_OMG! What have I done wrong to deserve this?!?_ Thought Catherine, _Okay maybe I did a few things… _

* * *

With Adam Novak at the room, making House shot up a little and making Grissom even more upset, House was out of there in no time. Grissom didn't even have the chance to finish the investigation even, nor to ask House about the gun.

"I will just go to sign the paper work" said Novak to House at the hallway.

"Like I care" said House, and Novak left, leaving him alone.

And then he saw her at the end of the hallway, he saw Catherine, the woman from yesterday, this amazing creature.

Their night together remained him somehow something he used to have. She remind him of Stacy, the one woman of is life. He couldn't actually explain it, maybe it's was cause he was happy of being in Vegas? Or maybe it's was something else?

Catherine start walking to him, when their eyes looked, blue on blue, they didn't left the other. She was only a few walks away, but than.

"House I was so worried about you!" said Cuddy to House, while coming close to him and hugging as strong as she can.


End file.
